


Сказ о братьях-демонах

by Lkv



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brothers, Children, Demons, Drama, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mystery Stories, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkv/pseuds/Lkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одинокий среди деревенских детей, Инуяша выдумывает старшего брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказ о братьях-демонах

Ну, слушайте, девочки. Слушайте. Да повнимательней, каждое слово ловите. И не перебивайте – слышите? – меня, старого. Все вы молодухи такие. Вам бы все поскорее. А тут история долгая была. Право, долгая. Началась она больше века назад, вас тогда еще и в помине не было. Началась со смерти великого Ину-но-Тайсё, для которого я, представьте себе, выковал два славных меча. Умер он, поговаривают, от руки простого смертного. Да еще и за человеческую принцессу. Поговаривают, да только теперь никто из великих демонов в эту чушь не верит. Мол, байки все. Досужие домыслы. И как-де такое вообще могло приключиться? Но… приключилось же, черт возьми! Это вам я говорю, а уж мне-то виднее. Я, если вы не забыли, выковал для Ину-но-Тайсё два меча. Два отличных меча. И эти мечи теперь носят сыновья, которых он после себя на земле оставил.

Вы их прекрасно знаете. Обоих. Только в те времена, о которых я стану сказывать, младший, Инуяша, еще не был таким грубияном. И кулаками он еще махал не так бойко. И не лупил меня, старого-слабого, ни за что ни про что... Эх, ну да черт с ним!

И Сещёмару, старшего, вы знаете, верно? Ну, он-то, если пораскумекать, не шибко изменился… Но да полно. Мой теперешний сказ не о том. Вот, глядите-ка. Красив рисунок? То-то же. 

А кто на нем… узнаете?

 

1

– Ты что, толкаешься?! – взвизгнул какой-то мальчуган, и Инуяша сразу же поднял голову.

– Это я-то! Это ты меня толкнул!

– Я? Я?! Ты врешь! Всё ты врешь!

– Ничего я не вру!

– Врешь!

Они стояли шагах в десяти от него и, запальчиво переругиваясь, собирали вокруг маленьких болельщиков.

Пахло дракой… 

Издали Инуяша с любопытством глядел на ребячье столпотворение, а склока разрасталась. В детстве у него не было многого из того, что в обилии имелось у его погодок. Отцовская любовь, смастеренные кузнецким учеником игрушки, друзья. А значит, ему оставалось только смотреть. 

И он смотрел и даже мысленно поставил пару спрятанных под рубахой пуговиц на того мальца, что был повыше. Но дело меж тем приняло неожиданный оборот.

– Если ты не извинишься, я скажу брату! – пригрозил первый мальчуган и встал в боевую позу.

– А я тогда своему скажу! – не остался в долгу второй.

– А я скажу своему старшему брату!

– А мой старший брат куда старше твоего!

– А мой – сильнее!

Это было в духе деревенских. Жаловаться отцу и матери между ребятами считалось делом зазорным. А вот брату – всегда пожалуйста. Даже поощрялось. Брат был самой страшной угрозой на селе, и что ни говори, если он и вправду приходил, худо было всем. В том числе и его малолетнему родственнику.

Именно это и случилось теперь. Брат, чьим авторитетом пользовались без его ведома, вырулил из-за забора очень неожиданно и своевременно – как раз тогда, когда первый задира обещал второму кучу переломов и синяков (понятно, за чей счет). В воздухе прогремело низкое раскатистое «Цыц!», и бушующая компания притихла. Брат долго и с чувством разгонял малолеток, а когда лужайка опустела, с размаху влепил единокровному заводиле такой подзатыльник, что тот заревел.

«Здорово», – подумал Инуяша, и улыбка осветила его запачканное лицо. 

 

Больше всего на свете Инуяша мечтал не об игрушках, не о друзьях и даже не об отцовской любви. А о старшем брате.

 

2

Мамина кисть мягко скользнула по бумаге. Закруглился последний виток на шкуре нелепого рисованного монстра. 

– Страшно? – мама приподняла рисунок, легонько ткнула в нос Инуяше и зарычала.

Стало очень смешно.

– Вижу, что страшно, – улыбнулась она. – Тогда сядь поудобнее и слушай…

Вечерние сказки, которые сочиняла мама, были единственной радостью за весь день. Настоящей радостью, большой радостью. И отчасти – внушающей гордость, потому что героями этих сказок неизменно оказывался сам Инуяша, и в них он был лучше, удачливее и сильнее всех. Каждый вечер из маленького полукровки, которого травили даже самые хилые мальчишки деревни, он превращался в героя с огромным мечом наперевес. И сражался. Его враги были чистокровными демонами, но он всегда побеждал. А врагов у него было предостаточно – вон, целая стопка маминых рисунков, заботливо перевязанная красной лентой. И все до одного – повержены лично им.

Но сегодня – стоит ли говорить, почему? – Инуяше не хотелось быть единственным героем. Нетерпеливо суча ногами, он все пытался вмешаться в сказку.

– …И когда злой страшный они поскользнулся на мокрой земле, Инуяша вынул из ножен меч. Как размахнется – и!..

– И промазал, – закончил за нее Инуяша.

Мама с удивлением поглядела на него.

– Хорошо… Но Инуяша не растерялся и!..

– И промазал еще раз.

Тогда растерялась мама:

– И что же сделал Инуяша со страшным злым они?

То, что надо. Воодушевившись одолженной ему ролью сказочника, Инуяша сообщил как нечто само собой разумеющееся:

– Он ему такой говорит… Я, говорит, сейчас позову своего брата!

– А они?.. – ахнула мама.

Конечно, рассудил Инуяша, она даже представить не могла, какой лихой поворот ее ждал. Он выдержал торжественную паузу и закончил:

– А они испугался и убежал! 

– Да?..

– …Но его потом всё равно убили, ты не волнуйся.

– Понимаю…

– А вообще, он сам умер. Ну, понимаешь, от страха! Брата испугался, вот и умер.

– Инуяша, – вдруг перебила мама. – Откуда ты взял этого брата?

Лицо у нее было взволнованное и несчастное, как в ту ночь, когда деревенские пришли к дворцу, с шумом требуя заколоть какого-то демонёнка. Инуяша тогда тоже испугался: а вдруг этот демон доберется до них с мамой? Но сейчас ничто не предвещало беды. Может быть, он просто-напросто сочинил слишком страшную сказку?

– Извини, – пробубнил виновато. – Я его выдумал. Но я больше не буду!

– Выдумал? – переспросила мама. – Но зачем?..

И хотя ответ давно сложился в голове Инуяши, словами в тот вечер он так и не прозвучал. В горле вдруг застрял какой-то подлый комок, а глаза против воли уставились в пол. Инуяша только и смог, что пожать плечами да выдавить невнятное:

– Просто…

Мама молчала.

– А ты не можешь мне его сделать?.. Как сделала меня?

– Прости, Инуяша. Не могу.

Но она – в конце концов, она же была мамой – положила руку ему за ухо. И шепнула, как будто по секрету:

– Но я могу нарисовать тебе брата. Хочешь?

 

В тот день мама впервые достала из ящичка с бумагой белила – чтобы у брата Инуяши были такие же серебристые волосы, как у него самого. Макнула кисть в желток – и два золотых глаза взглянули на Инуяшу с разложенного листа вагами*. Один штрих – волна волос, второй штрих – колючий доспех, третий – ножны меча. Прошло не больше часа, как рисунок был готов. Он был искусен, как прежние, но теперь вместо смешного Инуяшиного врага с его полотна взирал прекрасный и сильный юноша. Защитник. Брат. 

– Ух ты, – выдохнул Инуяша и даже забыл поблагодарить расстаравшуюся художницу. – Это он?

Она кивнула.

Инуяша взял портрет в руки и критически его оглядел.

– Да-а, – протянул он после досконального осмотра. – Такое ты не родишь.

– Почему же?..

– Ты ж говоришь, я лучшее, что ты сделала в жизни. Значит, лучше не сделаешь. А он… – и Инуяша еще раз посмотрел на своего брата, – ага, – кивнул, – намного лучше.

Мама покачала головой и шепнула:

– Глупый.

– А вот это… – не слушал ее Инуяша, – что такое?

– Это меч.

– У него есть меч?

– Верно.

– Ух ты…– второй раз протянул Инуяша.

И он вновь углубился в детали рисунка, а мама, медленно собрав ящик с красками, села за его спиной.

– Хочешь, – спросила она не сразу, – придумаем вместе, какой он?

Инуяша так и подскочил от радости – идея была просто отличной.

– Еще бы!

– Ты начнешь?

О, ему было что сказать. Большой, длиннющий ковер историй, которые буквально мелькали у него в голове, стоило только обратить взор к портрету. На деле, однако ж, вышло не так складно. Зато – самая суть.

– Он сильный!..

– …Как твой отец, – откликнулась эхом мама.

– И умеет делать настоящие чудеса.

– Своим мечом он может воскрешать мертвых.

– И еще он не такой, как я, – не полукровка…

– Хорошо. Он – чистокровный демон.

– А самое главное, – и Инуяша даже обернулся к маме, чтобы самое главное не ускользнуло от ее внимания. – Самое главное – он меня любит!

 

Почему же она молчала?

 

3

Голова, увенчанная двумя куцыми хвостиками, склонилась к его плечу так неожиданно, что Инуяша не успел спрятать рисунок.

– Что это? – спросил писклявый девчачий голос.

– Это… ничего, – попытался отбрыкнуться Инуяша, судорожно сворачивая бумагу.

Но допрос с пристрастием не прекратился.

– Нет, это чего! Чего! Отвечай! – и девочка, которую, кажется, звали Юки, попыталась вырвать из его рук портрет.

– Да отстань!

– Сам отстань!

– Я к тебе и не лезу!

– От бумаги отстань!

Инуяша отстал (не по доброй воле), и девочка развернула скомканный портрет с завидной скоростью.

– Это кто? – спросила она тут же.

– Никто… – обиженный, отозвался Инуяша, но тут Юки ойкнула, потом ахнула и закончила свою мысль следующим выводом:

– Он прям как ты!

Обида, предсмертно дернувшись, исчезла восвояси. Инуяша был готов обнять Юки и загодя простить все насмешки – столь велика была его радость от этого случайного замечания.

– Это мой старший брат, – важно надувшись, сказал он.

Выдуманный брат. Но что выдуманный – это уж не чужого ума дело.

– Да-а?.. – протянула Юки. – Старший брат? У тебя?

– Да, а что? 

– А у таких, как ты, их не бывает!

Счастье, предсмертно дрыгнувшись, исчезло восвояси. Инуяша шепотом обозвал Юки дурой, а та уже кричала мельтешащей невдалеке детворе:

– Эй! Идите сюда! Эй, ребята! У Инуяши появился старший брат!

 

Суд, которому подвергся Инуяша, был суров и беспощаден. Детская свора, окружившая его, шумно решала, стоит ли верить полукровке и может ли вообще быть у полукровки брат. В том, что не может, они до этого исторического момента ни капли не сомневались. Но ничуть не слабее была их уверенность в том, что любой портрет, настолько приближенный к действительности, не может изображать вымышленное существо. Раз нарисовали, да так четко и правильно – значит, нарисовали живого человека. В деревне никогда и не видывали иных портретов. 

Наконец, для пущей уверенности малышня решила обратиться к народу поопытнее. Тут же не пойми откуда был вызван чей-то старший брат, который, оглядев портрет с очень важным лицом, объявил Инуяшиного родственника настоящим. Все тут же согласились, потому что и коню понятно, что старший брат «своего» всегда узнает. (Инуяша, правда, не понял, но промолчал, чтобы не казаться глупее коня.)

И тут-то нарисовалась проблема куда серьезнее…

– А твой брат – он такой же, как ты?

Это был самый старший из ребят. Инуяша только сейчас и заметил, что все внимание, прежде обращенное на рисунок, вновь вернулось к нему.

– Как я?.. – не понял он.

– Ну, полукровка?

– Нет! Он настоящий демон!

Вокруг сразу стало тихо. То ли крикнул он слишком громко, то ли слово это – «демон» – само собой погружало округу в тишину.

– Ты… брат демона? – обронил кто-то из толпы.

– А что такого?.. – только и нашелся сказать Инуяша.

И если подумать – действительно, что такого неожиданного было для них в этой новости? Их отцы и матери, все деревенские звали его полукровкой, полудемоном. А они смотрели на него так, словно только теперь поняли смысл этого слова.

– Ну так и иди к своему брату, что ты тут ходишь! – выкрикнул один.

– Да, да, иди! – подхватили детские голоса, рассыпаясь по округе колючим эхом. – Уходи с мамкой! К демонам! И держись подальше отсюда!..

Их крик еще долго звенел в ушах Инуяши, когда напуганный самым страшным словом – «уходи» – он несся мимо покошенных деревенских домов. Замок, высокий и такой же негостеприимный, как подвластная ему деревня, виднелся где-то вдали, и Инуяша замедлил бег, с досадой понимая, что кроме матери его там никто не ждет.

…И у него нет никакого брата.

Портрет, смятый и порядком запачканный грязными детскими руками, покоился за пазухой. Сглотнув подступившие к горлу слезы, Инуяша достал его, осторожно разгладил и уставился, словно на храмовый алтарь. «А может быть, если я очень поверю, ты и вправду появишься?..» – пришла на ум страшная глупость. Присев у обочины, Инуяша положил рисунок к себе на колени и, не прошло полминуты, унесся в сказочный мир мечтаний, куда, как известно, попасть могут только дети. 

Не сразу он услышал чье-то кряхтение за спиной.

– Бог мой! – воскликнул кряхтила, и лишь тогда Инуяша с писком отскочил в сторону.

Крохотный одноглазый старичок, одетый по-монашески, поднимал оброненный Инуяшей рисунок. Он прищурился, приблизил портрет к своему глазищу, затем отвел на вытянутые руки, для порядка пошамкал. И сказанное им поражало ничуть не меньше, чем его одинокий глаз.

– Клянусь всеми напуганными мной селянами, это Сещёмару-сама!

 

4

Говорят, если путнику придется идти по дорожной обочине, у него есть все шансы наткнуться на обитающего там демонёнка, и встреча эта сулит беду, хотя никто и никогда не смог бы ответить – какую. Впрочем, разве можно ожидать что-то, кроме беды, от встречи с маленьким одноглазым монашком?  
Решительно ничего.

Новый Инуяшин знакомый довольно почесывал бороду, разглядывая портрет, будто на выставке. Его единственный глаз больше не смотрел в сторону мальчика, и мальчик, попривыкнув, спросил:

– Вы… назвали какое-то имя?

– А? – оторвался от созерцания тот. Страшный глаз снова вперился в Инуяшу. – Что ты говоришь, малец?

– Вы сказали, это чей-то портрет… – потухшим голосом повторил тот.

– Так-то я и сказал, верно. А что? – и он, так и оставив Инуяшин вопрос без ответа, подошел поближе, протяжно хмыкнул и принялся осматривать физиономию Инуяши с такой же доскональностью, с какой недавно осматривал портрет.

– Ба! – заключил под конец этой процедуры он. – Да ты, никак, сын Ину-но-Тайсё? 

– …Кого? – пискнул Инуяша.

– Да ты, мальчик, вообще ни сном ни духом?

– О чем?..

– О том, что ты – сын демона? Ныне мертвого. И брат другого демона – живого, – одноглазый монашек откашлялся и с почтением произнес: – Сына Ину-но-Тайсё, хозяина Западных Земель, насколько я знаю. Сещёмару-сама его имя. Слышишь, мальчик? Да ты вообще слушаешь меня?..

Инуяша смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Где же обещанные беды? Где невзгоды, сулимые этой встречей? А может, для демона – хоть и наполовину – беда обернется счастьем?

Инуяша мчался в замок, окрыленный радостной вестью. 

 

Он есть.

Он существует.

Он где-то ходит. Дышит. Говорит.

 

Он, самый сильный, хозяин Запада…

И когда он придет, ни один деревенский задира, ни один деревенский пьяница – ни один! – не скажет ему: «Уходи!».

Инуяша мчался в замок, но замок встретил его закрытыми дверями.

– Пустите! Вы чего?! Мне надо к маме! – загрохотал маленький голос у ворот.

Ленивые привратники встретили его почти полной глухотой и слепотой.

– Ну чего ты растявкался? Не велено.

– Но моя мама!..

– Не велено!

– Да что ты все заладил!..

– Заткнись, щенок!

Рядом с босой Инуяшиной ногой грозно воткнулось копье, и он отступил, враз онемев от этого удара, точно тот пришелся ему прямо в горло. Он, наверное, выглядел совсем жалко, потому что прежде взбешенный стражник вдруг, скупо вздохнув, проговорил:

– Слушай, мелкий… Говорю тебе, нам не велено. Иди отсюда, по-хорошему говорю.

Инуяша испуганно поглядел на привратника. Тяжело и нехотя дались ему эти слова. Он, наверное, редко говорил по-хорошему.

– А моя мама?..

– Дык ее еще позавчера свалила гнилая горячка*. Господин велел тебя не пускать, как только она захирела.

– Позавчера? – обомлел Инуяша. – Что ты врешь! Я был с ней вчера! Она была здорова вчера!

Привратник странно взглянул на него, а затем со всей силы ткнул тупым концом копья в грудь. 

Кувыркнувшись, мелькнули ворота, и перед глазами встало пасмурное небо. Оно было ясным, вспомнил Инуяша. Ровно пять минут назад – было ясным. Точно до разговора с одноглазым демонёнком.

– Ты шутишь, парень? – послышался приглушенный голос привратника. – Тебя не было пять дней. 

 

«Госпожа искала тебя».

 

* * *

Так и отдала она богу душу – прекраснейшая из женщин, что я видывал, жена почтенного Ину-но-Тайсё. А сын ее остался один-одинешенек на всем белом свете. Жил он, слышал я, поначалу в той же деревне, да разве ж прожить полукровке рядом с людьми? Прогнали его в лес, ну а там – сами знаете. Где поближе к селам – люди ходят, где поглубже в чащу – наша братия. И ни те, ни другие – ему не товарищи. Черт знает, как он выжил да чем кормился тогда, но одно мне известно точно. Шел он от деревни той прямо на запад. Никуда не сворачивал и шага не замедлял. А если идешь так долго и упрямо – куда-нибудь ты придешь непременно. Так оно и вышло – дошел Инуяша до западных земель спустя шесть лун. А ветер слухи исправно носит… И наслышались демоны про полукровку, что ищет брата своего – Сещёмару. И будто бы этот брат его ждет…»

**Author's Note:**

> Вагами (васи) – традиционная японская бумага.
> 
> Гнилая горячка – уст. тиф.


End file.
